Down In The Valley
by TwoPence
Summary: Summer writes a fan fiction about her favorite show.


Down In The Valley

A Fanfiction by SummerRy about "The Valley" (The best show ever!)

Beautiful Winter Robertson stepped back from the mirror to appraise her reflection critically.  Tonight was special and it was important that she look great.  Her best friend, Clarissa Barrelmaker, lounged on the bed and waited impatiently for Winter to finish getting ready.

"Come on, Winter," she whined for the fourth time after taking another slug of Smirnoff.   "You look fine.  Besides, it's just another stupid party at Molly's house.  What's all the fuss about?"

"I told you, Clarissa.  Brian's going to be there so I really want to look my best."

"Brian?  You mean, Brian DeForrest, that juvenile delinquent from Corona that the Lohen's took in?"  Clarissa's neighbors, Andy and Kirstie Lohen, had assumed guardianship of Brian after he and his brother Ray were caught stealing a Vespa.  "Geez, Winter, he's, like, a criminal, you know?"

"No, he's not.  He's just misunderstood.  Besides, he's incredibly hot or hadn't you noticed?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, if you like that type," Clarissa said sullenly.

"What type?" Winter looked at her friend suspiciously.  She had a feeling that her friend secretly had yearnings for Brian.

"You know, all good looks and hard muscles and broodiness," Clarissa responded disdainfully.

"Yep, that's my type," Winter agreed.  "He's wounded and I can save him.  But first, I think I'll play him hot and cold, you know what I mean?"

"Hardly ever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the Lohen house, Kirstie and Andy were making out in the kitchen.  Their geeky, yet adorable, son Thor Lohen entered and began making gagging sounds.  "Come on, you two.  There's no sex in the champagne room."

"And good evening to you, too.  So what are you and Brian up to this evening?"

"Well, if you must know, Arianna and I are taking Brian to a typical Valley party.  Apparently they never really had parties in Corona."

"That's right, Thor.  And apparently they didn't have sunshine or music in Corona, either," chimed a voice from the doorway.  Thor's girlfriend, Arianna Aft, entered the kitchen and gave Thor a chaste kiss on the cheek.  Kirstie looked at the two teenagers with amusement.  Arianna was smart, spunky, and just geeky enough to appreciate Thor's wonderful adorkability.  Kirstie thought they made a cute couple, although she did secretly yearn to take Arianna shopping.  That girl sure did dress strangely at times.  Possibly it was because she was originally from Cleveland.  Ewww!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarissa's boyfriend, the slightly stupid Ward Lucas, stopped by Winter's house to give the girls a ride to the party.  Winter secretly thought Ward might be a latent homosexual, what with his over-the-top jockiness and penchant for wearing Speedos all the time, even when he wasn't swimming.  But hey, who was she to judge?  To each his own. 

The party was in full swing when they arrived.  The beer was flowing and the music was blaring. Yep, Bob Seger ruled!  Winter scoped out the crowd trying to spot Brian.  She finally located him outside near the aboveground pool.  She curtly greeted Thor and Arianna then focused her attention on Brian.  Within moments, he was spellbound by her beauty.  He pulled her around to the side of the house and pushed her up against the wall.  "Damn, Winter, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  I must have you now!" Brian then kissed her forcefully, unable to resist her goddess-like charms.

"Oh, Brian.  Stop.  Not here."

"I can't wait, my beauty.  I must find release within you before I go mad!"

"Brian, don't rip my bodice, at least not yet.  Come, let us go back to your place at the Lohen's.  Then you may have me – all of me," Winter whispered to him seductively.

Brian scooped her up in his arms and carried her for three very long blocks until they reached the stairs to the apartment he lived in above the Lohen's one-car garage.  His legs were trembling from the effort but he managed to climb the rickety staircase and shoulder open the door.  Thank goodness his ladylove was a tiny, delicate flower; otherwise he might have gotten a hernia. 

He tossed Winter down on the unmade sofa bed and stood appraising her with lust-filled eyes.  "I shall make you mine, Winter.  Prepare to surrender yourself to me, body and soul."

"Oh, yes, Brian.  I shall be yours in every way.  You may rip my bodice _now_, darling."

With no further encouragement needed, Brian gently positioned himself on top of Winter.  She began to tug his shirt off and he kissed her neck hungrily.  Scene then fades to black.

**A/N: ** This may be just a one-shot but you never know.  I know some of you wanted Brian and Clarissa to get together but for some reason I just can't see it.  Winter is _so_ his type, don't you think?  I can't wait for the second season to start.  The Valley is the best show ever and I just love it so much!  Hope you enjoyed my little fic!  If not, I don't care. Love ya, SummerRy.


End file.
